


The World Of Paranormal Superpowers and Mythological Monsters

by theroughjourney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin - The Brains, Big Sister Mikasa, Comedic Relief Springles, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/F, Gen, M/M, Marco and Jean oriented, Paranormal AU, Probably some death here or there, Scooby Doo Gang Aesthetics, Slow Build, Ymir and Marco are twins because that’s fun, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroughjourney/pseuds/theroughjourney
Summary: Not everyone is born special, and Jean Kirchstein likes it that way, thank you very much. He’d much rather pine after girls and eat potato chips after University class. But as luck would have it, Jean is one of those people with a special gift. Jean has the ability to speak to the dead, which is super fucking creepy and not nearly as cool as it sounds. As his life is turned upside down by this revelation, he falls in line with a mysterious organization - the Survey Corps. He learns that he now has to fight monsters of mythological origins, summon the dead, and worst of all, share a bedroom. Fuck.He also learns that his powers are not quite as mundane as he’d first hoped.Assigned to Squad 104, he meets his rival, the hottest girl he’s ever seen, and a nerd with freckles, amongst other losers. And god, the Freckled boy is a big one.But those freckles keep him grounded, in this strange and terrifying new world Jean finds himself in. Through thick and thin, the freckles are there to support him.Fuck, now Jean has learnedanothernew thing about himself.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The World Of Paranormal Superpowers and Mythological Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out he’s been cursed with a dangerous cacophony of supernatural abilities, Jean is forced into specialized training under the Survey Corps, in Squad 104. He meets a crazed scientist with an infectious laugh, a short demonic man with raven black hair, a little shit, two very big gays (literally), and two twins covered in freckles, amongst others. It’s soon revealed that none of these people are as innocent or helpless as they may seem.
> 
> As he suffers through their meet and greet, he’s instantly picked on by Eren, and instantly attracted to Mikasa, who is attached to Eren’s side.
> 
> At least, he thinks he is.

When you’re little, adults, especially parents, love to dote over every little thing you do. It’s pathetic how easily you’re praised, really. Like, are their standards for their own children that they honestly get excited when you don’t shit on the floor? It’s almost as bad as the stupid “everyone is special” garbage they force feed you in school. Because that’s just not how it fucking works, okay? 

No, everyone is _not_ special. There are billions of people with absolutely no interesting qualities or talents, and as people fuck more, that number will only increase. I guarantee that less than one out of every hundred thousand people is actually even someone ‘special’ enough to warrant any sort of attention at all. But no, instead of telling our scrawny asses the truth about our shit world, adults prefer to hide us from cruel facts like climate change, global warfare, genocide, you-name-it. Personally, I see nothing wrong with being painfully average.

_Because that’s all I want to fucking be._

I don’t _want_ to shut my eyes and enter a dreamscape where the spirits of the dead converse with me like a barista in a Starbucks. I don’t _want_ to feel sudden bursts of energy or sudden chills of death whenever a spirit is in my presence. I don’t _want_ to see faint outlines shadowing over myself and my friends as we laugh and chat. I don’t want _any_ of it, thank you very fucking much. 

But here we are. Because the world doesn’t care who wants to be special and who wants to be average. It rolls some dice and picks at complete random. And my sorry ass got stuck with creepy talking to dead people powers. Fucking phenomenal. I can’t do anything like I used to, because anything I do is dominated with thoughts that the dead are watching me intently. And I can’t really vent to anyone either, because they’ll think I’m fucking batshit. I’m stuck between realms. 

Fucking hell, now I’m even making ghost jokes.

But seriously, how is a nineteen year old guy supposed to ...*ahem*, _relieve_ himself with the knowledge that not only his grandmother’s old ass ghost could be watching, but also any Joe Schmoe spirit that wanders in. I don’t have an audience kink, which I’m now somewhat angry at, because if I did, getting off would be one less problem I had. I haven’t in weeks. When I shower, I do it in swim trunks now. My mom thinks I’m insane and my stepsister Hitch laughs endlessly at me with every opportunity. I’m thinking about asking one of the ghosts of they can do the whole possession thing like in _The Exorcist_ , because oh my GOD it would be BETTER than getting off to see Hitch scream and twist around in midair. I might sound like a sadist, but she’s a complete asshole and totally deserves it. Ask anybody she knows, especially that Marlow dude, and they’ll agree. Hitch Dreyse-Kirchstein is a complete bitch. 

I, myself, am Jean Kirschtein. And that was my rant about how I can talk to the dead. It fucking sucks, and don’t you dare try to tell me it doesn’t when I have the full knowledge that my grandma’s spirit has definitely seen me jack it before. It’s haunting, and that’s not another fucking ghost pun. If I was normal, I’d never have to worry about peeping ghosts or dead serial killers whispering into my ears at night. 

Oh yeah, and if I was normal, I probably wouldn’t have been kidnapped, either. 

**Two Weeks Later: Somewhere Outside Trost, 8:56 PM, 7/16/20 ******

The rattling of cold rusted metal against my fragile skull awakes me with a yelp. Just a few days after I learned grandma’s ghost was watching me JO, I went to sleep in my comfy bed, and woke up in the back of a fucking truck. I don’t know how long I’ve been in here, but I do know we’ve been driving for quite some time. All that’s in here is a ripped sleeping bag that appears to have been chewed on by a dog, a squeaky fold up chair, and a dim fluorescent light bulb attached to the wall of the truck. This time, however, I notice something interesting in the fold up chair. It’s a person, and their glasses reflect the fluorescent lighting with a sinister gaze. 

“Oh, you’re awake! That’s fantastic, I was hoping I could finally talk to you.” The person, seemingly a woman, squeals, and claps her hands together. “Now, I know you probably have tons of questions, and I’m happy to say I’m here with tons of answers!” As I stare at her with groggy eyes and a disdainful scowl, she smiles obliviously right back at me. “My name’s Hange Zoë, and I’m Chief Scientist of the Survey Corps, pleasure to meet you, Jean!” She extends her arm as a greeting, but I just stare back at her with wide eyes.

“H-how do you know my name? Who the FUCK do you think you are, kidnapping me and then acting all friendly and shit?” I explode at the woman, and she isn’t bothered in the least, instead laughing at my outburst in a way that makes me wish I could squish her head between my hands. “You better have some fucking answers for me, Hange.” 

At that moment, a particularly powerful speed bump knocks Hange off of her feet and onto the cold floor of the truck. I’m worried she’s hurt, but she simply leaps back to her feet and begins to laugh. “Woah, that one was a doozy! Gotta ask Mike to drive more carefully.” She begins to write herself a reminder in a little notepad decorated with kittens. Great, I’ve been kidnapped by an insane maniac. She turns to me with a serious expression, which catches me off guard. “Now, Jean, Im sure you have many questions. And I’m here to answer as many as I can. I’m sure you aren’t happy with the way you were...acquired, but rest assured, we wouldn’t have done so unless it was _absolutely_ necessary. We had to take swift and decisive actions before your power developed any further.” At the mention of my power, I see a fire light in her eyes.

Wait, did she say my power could develop further? As in, I’d have to deal with more than I already am? Fuck. That. “Are you saying that I’m going to have to deal with even _more_ ghost bullshit than I already am?” I’m fuming at this point, and I can see her cheery facade begin to crack. She glances at me with the remnants of sympathy before she smiles widely again. I’m on the verge of tears at this point. “Please, just...help me understand what’s happening to me. I just want to be normal.” I sniffle, and she places her hand against my shoulder for comfort. I tense and recoil slightly at the touch, before relaxing and sighing heavily. She pulls out several files filled with paper out of her messenger bag, which has been neatly placed in the lap of the chair.

“If you’re asking why you have a power, Jean,” She begins, sighing as she rummages through the folders, “I’m afraid there’s no definitive scientific answer. Supernatural abilities like yours only manifest in 0.5% of the human population, and many are very minor and unable to develop higher than a Level-2.” I quirk my eyebrows upwards at the mention of the levels, and she explains. “Levels go from 1 to 5 and are placed together with a ‘P’ for paranormal. It’s a brief description of how powerful your power is. Powers can range from anything to controlling the thoughts and actions of animals to the ability to alter one’s DNA to shapeshift. The former example would be classified as a P3 and the latter would be classified as a P5. The number gets higher based on how dangerous your power is.” Hange hands me a piece of paper, outlined with my own name and a brief description of what they’ve diagnosed me with. I read the form and my eyes widen with surprise.

**Jean Kirschstein ******

****

****_Class: P4 - Threat Level Alpha_ ** **

****** **

****_Caucasian, 19, residing in Trost, Michigan_ ** **

****** **

****_Mediumship, Possession of Objects, Telekinesis_ ** **

There’s more words on the form, but it’s mostly mundane shit like my lack of allergies, my phobia of spiders, and my biological sex...fucking _Telekinesis?_ My eyes are as wide as dinner plates as Hange smugly places my form back into her slim, black folder. She clasps my hand and I feel my tense muscles begin to relax and go limp. Hange flashes me a bright smile as she claps her hands together, as if she had done a good job. Suddenly, I realize.

“Hange, did...were you the one who just calmed me down?” I still feel my muscles relaxing; They’re more at ease now than they’ve ever been. She nods her head as if she’s proud, and lifts her hands to reveal her palms. Her palms are emanating a curious shade of light purple, as if a thin layer of purple mist clouded over her palms. Suddenly, it vanishes, and Hange looks back up to me. “So, you’re a Paranormal, or whatever?” I ask, in awe.

She gives me an enthusiastic thumbs up. “Yep, sure am!” She lifts her palms again, and they flash all sorts of vibrant colors. Red, orange, green, even black. “I have the ability to change a person’s emotional and physical state of mind and body through the sensation of touch. She laughs awkwardly as she continues, “Actually, Uh, that’s how we got you here. The different colors correlate to different physical and emotional states, and I basically knocked you out for a good day and a half.” I glare daggers into her eyes and she begins to sweat. “I-I wouldn’t have done that if it wasn’t absolutely necessary!” She defends herself, waving her hands back and forth. “As your form reads, your Paranormal powers are stronger than what you believe. If you aren’t trained properly, you could seriously hurt someone by accident.” Suddenly, a million more questions pop into my mind.

“How in the ever loving fuck did you know I had powers in the first place?” I demand, grabbing her shirt collar and pulling her towards my face. She’s sweating nervously, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Before she can say anything else, I scream further. “What gives you the right to just fucking _take_ me like That? You couldn’t have asked?” I’m so heated that I don’t even notice Hange slowly lifting her palms to my sides. “You stole me from my family, my job, my life, and...you think I...I don’t have telekinesis...” The world begins to fade into black as the last thing I see is Hange’s palms glowing green, an apologetic smile latched onto her face.

“Sorry, Jean, I know you’re angry”, she hums, “But I promise it’ll be okay. Just rest up for now. Before I can object, Hange returns her palms to my sides. 

And then everything goes black.

**Stohess, 7:43 AM, 7/18/20**

My head flares with pain as I push my body upright. The cold, hardened metal of the truck and the motion sickness that accompanies it are no longer sensations in my body. I look around to find myself in some sort of dormitory room, with a few bunk beds and pierces of furniture. The walls are well decorated with posters of bands and football teams, as well as what appear to be family photographs and even drawings. One that stands out in particular are of a young boy and girl dotted in freckles laughing while wearing Mickey and Minnie Mouse costumes, with who I can only assume are their parents laughing in the background. The beds are each customized with different colored blankets and sheets, with one even having a pillow in the shape of a race car. I check for signs of life around the well lit room, but nobody else seems to be in here. 

I clamber down from the top bunk I was slumbering in and step onto the soft, white carpeted floor. I notice one corner where everything is immaculate; and another adjacent to it that is littered with stained clothes, boxers, and...ew. Wrapped...yeah. Use your imagination. I wrinkle my noses in disgust at the brazen sexual display before I check myself in a mirror placed next to the wooden doorframe. I can hear laughing voices walking up and down the hallway outside of the dorm, completely at ease as if this was a normal fucking school. It looks like somebody dressed me (and before I can think of the connotations of that), I realize they’ve put me in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a relatively plain looking T-Shirt adorned with a black stripe over it’s center. I guess they did their homework, because black is my favorite color. Oh, yeah, that reminds me. 

I’ve been kidnapped by this Survey Corps organization and am now in what seems to be one of their holding cells, decorations and boxers be dammed. I was still brought here against my goddamn will. I had no say in it, I doubt my parents even know. I don’t even know how far away from them I am, or if my family know that I’m missing at all. Hitch will probably tell mom that I snuck off to see a girl, because that’s the kind of bitch that she is. I— 

—before I can ponder hating Hitch any longer, the door swings open and a familiar jovial face springs into the room, smiling warmly. Like she didn’t basically do the supernatural equivalent of drugging and kidnapping me. Twice. Fucking Hange. Two other men enter behind her, a tall blonde man with thick eyebrows, and a short pale man with steel grey eyes and an undercut. The former gives me a slight smile whilst the latter slams the door shut and locks it. All three of them stare me down, each portraying a different emotion. The blonde man clears his throat. 

“Hello, Mr. Kirschstein.” He speaks formally, as if this is a fucking job interview. “I am the active Commander of the Survey Corps, and it is my job to oversee the training of all new Paranormal youths undergoing training for their supernatural abilities.” He either ignores my resting bitch face or neglects to care as he motions to the two people on either side of him. “I’m certain you’re already acquiesced with Hange—“ I groan in affirmation, and the shorter man rolls his eyes—“Just as a recap, Hange Zoë is our chief of research here. She helps develop new technology to help contain and even amplify Paranormal powers. She is also the leader of Squad 96, less formally known as Hange Squad.” Hange gives me a polite wave, and I shoot her my middle finger. Hange pouts, the tallest man frowns, and the shorter man can’t help but snicker. Eyebrows continues to speak. 

“This man here is our chief of security and defense of our operations, Levi Ackerman.” I eye the midget up and down, and hoo boy, he is short. He can’t be taller than 5’3”, and you expect me to believe that he’s in charge of the security of people with supernatural powers? Levi glares at me as Eyebrows finishes his introduction. “Levi here is also the leader of our most elite squad, the Special Operations Squad. Less formally, you will hear them called Levi Squad.” Levi grunts in affirmation and before I can say anything, I find myself pinned against the wall by this short little demon. He growls at me, and I swear his eyes deepen into a crimson red for a few seconds. 

“Listen here, Horse face. (Horse face? What the fuck?), I’ve run this facility here for almost a decade as head of security and I don’t give a fuck how upset you are that Glasses handjob roofied your ass. If you so much as breathe in the wrong direction, I will tear you limb from limb until there is nothing left but your skinny ass bones. Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear?” His right hands pins my throat to the wall and his left secures both of my hands above my head. I strain my head forwards in half of a nod, and he releases me. I fall to the floor gasping for air, and look up to see a smirk on the bastard’s face. “Good.” I think this dude might actually be an apostle for Satan. I don’t even wanna know what the _rest_ of his squad is like. 

Tall blonde and handsome offers me his hand, to which I spit at and get up myself. He frowns, but retracts his hand and wipes it off using a handkerchief he had rolled up his sleeve. He motions towards himself using his free hand. “I myself am Erwin Smith, but we like to think of ourselves as family here. You may call me whatever you feel most comfortable with.” I scowl at his shitty attempt to ‘make friends.’ 

“So, you kidnap all your friends and family?” I spit at him, and Hange’s face falters to one of guilt whilst Levi looks like he’s ready to break my neck. Erwin stares at me and lifts his arms to prevent either of them from approaching. “At least you’re not letting your hound dogs break me in for you.” He sighs at my comment, and shakes his head at me. 

“Jean, I’m truly sorry for the way we had to get you here. With your particular combination of powers, we didn’t want to risk causing a scene and potentially getting anyone hurt. I know it’s probably hard to believe, but you are in good hands here.” He motions to the wall, where a landline I somehow missed is attached to the wall next to a taped list of numbers. “You can call your family at any time, and we informed them of your situation right as we acquired you. In order to retain some level of secrecy, we had to carry you in a truck. Mike apologizes for that, but he way.” I blink at him, processing his words. “This Place is formally known as the Paranormal Youth Academy, or PYA for short. You will be trained by a myriad of talented paranormals on how to control yourself and master your powers, and you will even be joining a squad that you will go on missions with.” He smiles at me genuinely, and again extends his hand. I scoff, and reluctantly take his hand and shake it. 

He clears his throat and steps towards the door. “If you’d like to have a private conversation with your family, we understand.” He motions for Hange and Levi to leave the room ahead of him. “Your personal belongings are being mailed here separately and will arrive in one or two days. After you’ve gathered yourself, you may exit this room. After that, we’ll take you to meet your new squad, Squad 104. We’d also be happy to answer any more questions you have, Jean,” He smiles again, and against my better judgement, I begin to relax. 

“Lemme call up my folks, I guess,” I grumble. I’m not particularly enthusiastic about talking to Hitch or Nile (my stepdad), but I definitely want to let Mom know I’m okay. I watch to make sure Erwin has exited the room (he has), and I dial the number. The familiar ringing calms me in this new and unfamiliar environment. I hear a person clear their throat on the other end before speaking with an overtly flirty tone, “Hello?” Ugh. Hitch. 

“Hey, Hitch,” I force myself to grumble, and I hear her moan on the other line. 

“I was expecting a hot dude from my Theatre class to call, not my freak ass stepbrother. What the hell so you want, freak?” Yeah. Isn’t she just sooo charming. 

With every ounce of self control I can muster, I do my best to politely reply. “Hello to you too, sister,” I say, knowing she hates it when people don’t respond to her insults. “Is mom home? I’d like to tell her I’m alright.” 

Hitch laughs at me. “What, you think mom even cares about your dumb ass getting taken to boarding school?” Ah. So Mom didn’t tell Hitch the truth, or Erwin didn’t tell Mom the truth. I’ll find out soon enough. “She’s too good for a son like _you_. I’ll have you know—“ 

“Hitch? Who are you talking to?” My face lights up as I recognize the faint sound of my mom’s voice in the background. Hitch sighs, and replies in her innocent little girl voice that it’s her favorite big brother, calling to let us know he’s okay. I hear her politely agree to hand mom the phone, and I can only imagine the scowl on her face. Mom speaks with deep concern in her voice. “Jeanbo, honey, is that you?” 

I nod my head up and down in the air like a total clown. “Yeah, mom, it’s me. I dunno what they told you, but I’m alright.” I hear a sigh of relief from the other end. “What did they tell you, exactly?” 

“They were...surprisingly honest with me, given the subject matter,” she spoke with a certain level of unease in her voice, which is understandable. “I didn’t even believe them until this woman held her palms out to me and they changed colors rapidly. And then they tell me my son has telekinesis and needs to learn to harness it before he hurts someone?” She sighs. “I don’t mean to be selfish, but a diagnosis like that is hard, Jean. Please don’t resent me for sending you there, I didn’t have much choice.” 

As much as I would have preferred to not have magical powers or at least pretend I didn’t, I can’t let myself stay mad at mom. I smile and begin to soothe her. “No, mom, it’s okay,” I half-lie, “Maybe I’ll actually enjoy it here. I mean, it’s kinda cool, having magical powers, right?” She chuckles on the other end, but there’s no real humor in it. “I know this is hard, Mom, but I promise to call you at least twice a week. Once my actual phone and shit gets here, I’ll text you even more.” I love my mom, and fuck anyone who thinks admitting that isn’t manly or whatever. I’ll fight them. “I love you, Mom, and I promise I’ll be safe.” 

“I love you too, Jean.” I can sense her smiling aura through the tone of her voice. “Don’t be afraid to ask me anything you need, baby.” I roll my eyes and give mom some virtual hugs and kisses before hanging up the line. As I’m snapped back into reality, I begin to panic. Shit. I have to live here? In this dorm? I mean, there’s separate bedrooms and shit but it’s not exactly private. And how many people are gonna be in here? The room I was in had a bunk bed, and it is definitely occupied, judging by all the shit it had on and underneath it. Whatever. I can worry about that later.

I take a deep breath and casually step into the hallway. I don’t know what I was expecting, but it’s kind of beautiful. The hallway walls are adorned with beautiful portraits and paintings of creatures like dragons, gryphons, and even gnomes. My personal favorite is one of a little girl’s spirit playing with her dog. The ethereal aura around them is in stark contrast to the vivid realism of the rest of the painting, and as an artist myself, it’s breathtaking. There are huge windows displaying an excellent view, with a glass ceiling that allowed the sun to shine through beautifully for natural lighting. The windows portray a scene of frozen trees and mountains, which tells me we’re probably in Canada, considering they drove me from Michigan. I guess Hange notices me staring like a kid on Christmas Eve, because she pays my shoulder and smiles.

“I don’t know if you’ve forgiven me yet,” (I’m getting there, I want to say), she hums at the beauty of the scene around her. “But isn’t the PYA just beautiful? And this is just a dormitory hallway. Wait until you see the rest!” I chuckle, despite my anger at her hand in ‘handjob roofieing’ me here, as Levi had so eloquently put it whilst crushing my windpipe. Speaking of Levi, I see that he and Erwin are nowhere to be found. I look confusedly to Hange for guidance, and she immediately guesses what my concern is. “Oh, Levi and Erwin had some business to attend to in the southern wing. Something about a kid creating the mirage of a spider, which caused another kid to headbutt the wall, and cause a huge hole to appear.” She says this nonchalantly, but I can’t help but laugh my ass off at that. She smirks knowingly at me. “That’s just the tip of the iceberg, Kirschtein. Your own squad has done much worse.”

Clearing my throat to calm my nerves, I nod to her. “Why don’t you take me to meet these assholes? You kinda owe me for kidnapping me, you crazed lunatic.” 

**Stohess, 8:35 AM, 7/18/20**

********

********

After giving me a rudimentary tour of the facility that encompasses the cafeteria (which was very nice, actually, and smelled of strawberries), the gymnasium and pool (I saw a boy covered in scales), and the showers/spa (there’s private ones in the dorms too, but I guess you get sweaty after training up your superpowers). 

After what feels like twenty minutes of walking through this enormous place, dealing with dozens of other assholes eyeing me up like fresh meat, we arrive at a room labeled, _Training Room: S104_ I don’t have to ask Hange what the abbreviation stands for as we enter the room. “Get ready to be amazed,” she dramatically says, and I don’t believe her, but then I see it for myself. 

There’s maybe a dozen or so others in this room, all roughly my age, and they’re all engaged in amazing activities. The room itself is enormous, encompassing a whole soccer field, fencing and martial arts practice arenas, a swimming pool, and even a track and field with hurdles. There’s so much more that I can’t even count. I decide to focus my attention to the people who are supposedly my new squad mates. There’s a girl with the most beautiful long black hair I’ve ever seen flawlessly kicking the shit out of a brunette boy with turquoise eyes dressed in heavy padding. There’s two freckled people who appear to be twins, one male, one female, and they’re playing what appears to be a version of soccer that involves using your mind to bounce the ball back and forth. There’s a muscular blonde dude standing next to a tall brunette with nervous eyes as the former eggs him on in a fencing duel against a short boy with a shaved head. There’s a girl with a ponytail firing an ethereal bow and arrow perfectly into targets 75 feet away. There’s a short, beautiful, blonde girl standing next to the freckled girl, and she has some sort of animal that resembles a gilded falcon attached to her neck. There’s a shaggy haired blonde boy sitting on a computer in a lab on the far side of the room, running some sort of program I can’t make out from here, and a yellow bat flying above him. Overall, my jaw is agape at the sheer amount of things going on at the same time. The chaos is so overwhelming that I need to be snapped back into reality by Hange calling them all over. 

“Alright, 104! Your newest member is here, so please halt all activity to come and meet—“ Before she finishes her sentence, the short boy with a shaved head is already at her side, and I feel a whoosh that ruffles my hair go by. Hange sighs, and continues. “Everyone besides Connie, please come meet your newest member! I see the rest of them slowly stop what they’re doing, removing uniforms and pads and neatly setting them up. I can tell quite a few of them are genuinely enthused to meet me, while a few of them definitely want nothing to do with me. After they’ve all gathered, Hange beams at me. “Alright, everyone, introduce yourselves, and then Jean here’ll do the same. Freckles 1 and Freckles 2, you’re up first!” 

I nervously shift my attention to the twins, and notice a striking difference in personality. The boy smiles amiably and sincerely at me, whilst the girl rolls her eyes and scoffs. The boy speaks first. “Pleasure to meet you, Jean!” His voice is so incredibly sweet that I nearly lose myself in it. “I’m Marco, and this is my twin sister, Ymir.” I notice Ymir is staring intently at the short blonde girl, and nothing else. “We both have the abilities of telepathy and telekinesis. We found out we had powers when Ymir threw a book at our younger sister using her mind, and I stopped it with my own.” The girl rolls her eyes again as the others chuckle around her. Marco gives a slight nod to the boy next to him, a gesture to continue. 

“Hey, man, I’m Connie!” The short buzz cut boy puts his arm out. I do the same, and he violently shakes me up and down like I’m going at three hundred miles per hour. I feel like I’m going to have a seizure until he lets go and winces. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry. I uh, I have super speed and reflexes. I come from a family of Paranormals. Ours is genetic.” He reluctantly nods to the girl next to him while I try my best not to vomit all over the floor. I shoot him daggers and he sheepishly grins. The girl next to him is chewing on something, but that doesn’t deter her from speaking. 

“ ‘Mm Sasha,” she mumbles shamelessly through bites of potato chips. “I can summon a bow and arrow, and I never miss my target. My power’s also genetic, like Connie’s.” She nods to the boy next to her, who frowns at her disinterest. He flips his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes and smiles up to me. 

“Hey there, I’m Armin. Armin Arlert,” he extends a hand, which I reluctantly shake, eyeing Connie the whole time. He just whistles and pretends I’m not staring him down. “I have the ability to instantly understand how any machine works and then replicate it, as well as easily invent new ones myself.” He nods to the taller boys next to him, the ones in the earlier fencing match. The blonde one laughs boisterously and the other sweats nervously. 

“Hey there, fresh meat. I’m Reiner, Reiner Braun, and this lovely tall slice of heaven—“ The other man groans and puts his hands to face—“Is Bertholdt Hoover, the best goddamn man there ever was. If you touch him, I will kill you. It is that simple.” Reiner clears his throat and pats Bertholdt apologetically. “Anyways, that aside, I can bend and shape any metal. It’s why Ymir doesn’t wear her piercings anymore. I suggest you do the same.” I self consciously and quickly take my ear piercing out, and I’m honestly terrified of this big lug. "Also, we're loud at night. Take that as you will." 

His boyfriend, I’m assuming, clears his throat and speaks softly, after smacking Reiner for the 'loud' comment. “I’m Bertholdt, and Reiner is just being an ass,” he seems to apologize on behalf of the other, who simply grunts. “My power is that I can summon ethereal warriors to fight, if only for a few minutes at a time. I found that out the same day Reiner found out he could bend metal. It was a fun day.” He grins at Reiner, and they exchange a quick kiss. I see Sasha, Connie, and Ymir all fake gagging noises, while Marco simply smirks and rolls his eyes. His eyes are emboldened with beautiful hues of brown, reminding me of the tree trunks in an evergreen forest. I don’t even notice the short blonde girl begin to speak. 

“I’m Historia, and as you may have guessed from my weird name, I’ve been a paranormal all my life,” she laughs, and strokes the feathers of the animal on her shoulder. “This little girl’s name is Freida, and she’s my Phoenix. I have the ability to tame mythological creatures, and yeah, those exist. It takes some getting used to.” She laughs, and continues her introduction. “I can also manipulate people into doing certain things, but I never use that unless I absolutely have to.” She nods to the beautiful girl with black hair and the angry eyed brunette with turquoise eyes. 

“I’m Mikasa Ackerman,” she begins. I think she notices me wince at the surname. “I’m Levi’s cousin, and if he threatened you, don’t take it personally. He’s just like that.” She clears her throat and adjusts the red scarf around her neck. “I have abnormal human strength and the ability to predict any combative movement before it happens. My powers awoke during a traumatic event.” She silently shifts her gaze to the brunette boy, who she rests her head on the shoulder of. God, she is fucking smoking. Too bad that it seems this guy’s already got her. 

“I’m Eren,” he begins, and his voice feels like sandpaper against the air. “I can create and control fire.” He demonstrates by smirking like an ass and creating a ring of fire around his thumb. He flicks it at me and it fades into smoke, burning my eyes and throat. As I cough, he laughs and simply ignores the rest of the introduction. Fucking asshole. 

It seems like the last person to me, so I look over to Hange. Her gaze is focused up towards one of the skylights, where I barely manage to spot a yellow bat hanging from one of the nearby rafters on the ceiling. Hange scoffs and yells. “Annie, come on, it’s not that big of a deal!” We hear an ear piercing screeching noise in response, and Hange turns apologetically. “That’s Annie. She can shape shift into any animal that flies, and she doesn’t talk much.” Hange attempts one more time to call her down, but gives up when she shrieks louder than before. 

“So, Jean,” the boy named Eren eyes me up and down like a predator. “What’s your deal, horse face?” (Again with the Horse face shit?) 

“Don’t call me horse face and I might tell you, asshole,” I grunt in response. The rest of the squad’s faces, minus Mikasa and Eren, are alight with curiosity. I continue. “I’m Jean, Jean Kirchstein, and apparently I have telekinesis —“ I see the twins’ eyebrows rise simultaneously in interest —“although I haven’t been able to do that yet. What I can do is talk to dead people, which fucking sucks, by the way. You try doing anything privately when you know your grandma’s old ass ghost could be watching.” I see a few of them snicker, but it wasn’t a fucking joke. “I can also apparently possess objects, but I haven’t done that yet, either.” 

“Wow, is there anything you _can_ do?” The little shit named Eren teases me, and I’m so tempted to mention I see the ethereal presence of a ghost behind him. Instead, I stick up my middle finger, and I see Mikasa’s eyes flare with anger. That...might’ve been a mistake. 

Before she can come rip me apart, Hange forces my hand down. “Jesus, boys, you just met.” She pouts, before smiling widely again. “It’s time for something much more fun, though! Jean, you’re gonna be so excited for this.” I quirk an eyebrow, but before I can ask what we’re going to do, she enthusiastically answers for me. 

“We’re going ghost hunting!” She squeals in excitement, and a feeling of dread hangs over my shoulders like a heavy bag of bricks. 

This probably isn’t going to end well. 


End file.
